Many spinal cord simulators are designed for a particular goal and emphasize a specific detail of spinal cord physiology. For example, anatomical aspects of the cat spinal cord are sometimes emphasized while neuronal and synaptic physiology for human electrophysiology can also be focused on. However, existing simulators require large computational resources and long simulation times and use complex computational models that are primarily useful for studying specific physiologic behavior, such as H-relfex or simple one- or two-joint walking.